


Pas sur mon canapé

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Couches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Chii... descends de mon canapé, tout de suite. »« Je croyais qu’il fût notre canapé. »
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Pas sur mon canapé

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Pas sur mon canapé**

« Lève-toi. »

Chinen regarda son copain, arrêté sur la porte du salon.

« Est-ce que tu as dit ? » il demanda, en écarquillant les yeux en signe de surprise.

Il vit Yuya s’approcher avec un air qui sur le visage de quelqu’un d’autre aurait semblé menaçant, mais qui sur le sien seulement semblait vaguement irrité.

« Je t’ai dit de te lever immédiatement de ce canapé. » répéta le plus vieux, apparemment renfrogné pour l’expression de moquerie apparue sur le visage de Chinen.

« Je viens de m’asseoir, Yuu. Pourquoi dois-je me lever ? » il lui demanda, encore sans comprendre quoi embêtât tant l’autre. 

« Parce que tu viens de prendre une douche. Parce que tu portes encore le peignoir. Et parce que avec le peignoir mouillé c’est sûr que tu gâches le canapé. » lui répondit Yuya, avec c’un ton plus dépité.

Yuri regarda soi-même pour un moment, et ensuite il haussa les épaules.

« Je suis désolé, je ne l’avais pas pensé. » il répondit, sans donner signes de se vouloir déplacer.

Il savait que le plus vieux s’en prendrait, et il savait aussi que n’était pas sage défier ses limites, pas quand il concernait ces détails, à qu’il se souciait tellement.

Cependant, chaque fois qu’il se répétait qu’il n’aurait pas dû le provoquer, il ne pouvait pas arrêter.

Il était trop drôle le voir devenir rouge dans le visage, alors qu’il essayait de se retenir de réagir sans réfléchir.

« Chii... descends de mon canapé, tout de suite. » le plus vieux siffla.

Yuri retint un sourire, en prétendant d’être indigné.

Il se leva, en regardant Yuya dans les yeux, un air de défi.

« Je croyais qu’il fût _notre_ canapé. » il répondit, offensé, en s’amusant encore plus quand il vit que son copain commençait à hésiter.

« Bien sûr que c’est notre canapé. Tu sais ce que je voulais dire, Yuri. Si se gâche... » il commençait à dire, mais en fin il s’interrompit. Il était moins décidé qu’avant, et son regard était si exaspéré que le plus jeune ne put pas éviter de rire.

Avec un geste soudain, alors, il défait la ceinture qu’attachait le peignoir, en le faisant tomber avec grâce à terre, et en retournant à s’asseoir.

« Yuri ! Que diable fais... » exclama l’autre, mais il n’eut pas temps de terminer.

« Je m’enlevais le peignoir mouillé. » Chinen répondit simplement, en s’indiquant avec un air malicieux. « _Ce_ n’est rien que ton canapé n’a déjà vit. » il termina, en souriant sardonique.

La gêne sur le visage de Yuya avait laissé place à l’exaspération.

Il était sur le point de dire autre chose, mais en fin il soupira et s’assit à ses côtés.

« C’est _notre_ canapé. » il bougonna, en attirant Yuri, qui éclata autre fois à rire, sans dire rien d’autre.

Dans l’ensemble, il pensait, pour satisfaire les désirs de son copain, il pouvait bien _supporter_ de rester nu dans leur canapé.


End file.
